1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processor which is capable of changing the environment according to places where it is operated and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, measures taken against information leakage through outside of office use of personal computers include the following ones:
1. Utilization of thin clients (personal computers with no hard disks).
2. Utilization of personal computers for outside use only (with no encryption software and confidential information).
However, the utilization of thin clients involves introduction of a large-scale system. In addition, there are drawbacks that personal computers cannot be used where access to a server cannot be made and, when the loading of a network is high, the speed of response decreases. When personal computers for outside use only are used for measures against leakage of information, the introduction of such personal computers will cost a great deal if many staff members of a company go out on business. At present, it is very difficult to rigorously enforce operating rules such that no data should be retained in personal computers for outside use only and, in case where data have been retained, the borrower should erase that data when he or she returns the personal computer.
In JP-A No. 2003-311080 (paragraphs 0007, 0008 and 0012), a computer system is described which retains a plurality of pieces of environment setting information and, upon receipt of a request from a user to switch environments, sets up its operating environment on the basis of the retained setting information.
When the staff members want to take out their usual personal computers, there would arise the following problems:
1. It is troublesome for a user to erase data in a personal computer or move it to a server when he or she goes out.
2. There is a worry that confidential information may be taken out due to carelessness.
3. It is troublesome for a user to restore the environment (data and settings) to the original state when he or she takes a personal computer back (at present, this is not enforced rigorously).
4. There is a worry that important data may be lost when a personal computer is missing.
5. There is a worry that confidential information may leak out as a result of being infected with computer viruses in a place to which a staff member goes out.
6. The preparation of personal computers for outside use only costs a great deal.
7. If staff members are prohibited from taking out their usual computers even when they go out to different divisions in the same company, they will suffer much inconvenience (in such a case, they will want to work on their usual personal computers in the same company).
It should be noted that in order to work at home, there is available a software product which allows virtual machine images used office to be installed in a personal computer used at home. This product allows a user himself or herself to switch between virtual machines. For this reason, confidential information or data might be copied into the personal computer used at home.